The Beauty of Stained Souls
by TheDarkRose22
Summary: You've heard of Rosie the Riveter, but this is my story, one that's much less known. I am Paratroopin' Roxie, the toughest, roughest lady in the War. And I'm in combat, fighting for my life, saving others, and overcoming everything else. But it's kind of tough to keep on fighting when the men surrounding you are some of the most attractive you've ever known. Rating can change.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't do this," my father shouted, raising his voice to a level that I rarely ever heard.

"Why not," keeping my voice as calm as possible as I set up my argument inside my mind, "because I'm a woman? How does that make any sense? Because I'm a female that makes me work less?"

"No! It makes you worth more!" Dad swung his fist, knocking over a vase. I barely flinched as I heard it shatter. "Roxanna, you need to think. What would your mother say? I already know, damn it! She would tell you that you should stay home instead of going off to fight in some bloody war halfway across the world!"

"You and I remember Mom completely different." I gave a dry laugh before continuing. "As I remember, she told me to strive to greatness, and I could do anything that I set my mind to. And besides, _Dad_! They already sent the letter and I'm accepted!" I pulled out a carefully folded paper and threw it at him. "So I don't give a _damn_ what you think! I was just telling you because I thought that there was still such a thing as supporting your family. Apparently... I was wrong." I turned away and started walking up the stairs.

"I just don't want to lose you." I turned to look at my Dad. His face no longer angry, just dejected. My acceptance letter held unfolded in his hands. I sighed, my father looking older then ever.

"You won't." My simple statement making his eyes pierce into mine. "If you remember, I'm tougher then most of the men in this town, hell, in Colorado. I've done more work then stable boys. I've ran up mountains as a pastime!" I laughed and almost sprinted down the stairs to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his chest. "It's gonna be alright Dad." I smiles, looking into his eyes. "I'm gonna be alright."

He heaved a heavy sigh and his chest bowed. "Then get some rest, lovely. You'll need to get up early tomorrow. The truck'll be here at seven." He nodded to the letter, handing it to me.

"Yes sir," I smiled and gave him a quick salute. He turned away and walked over to clean up the broken vase laying in pieces on the kitchen floor.

I made my way back up the stairs to my bedroom, but stopped to see a small figure leaning sleepily against the door frame.

"Hey sweetheart," I whispered, kneeling and grabbing my younger sisters hands, "why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the ten year old growled, "I heard shouting."

"It was nothing, doll. Now go rest your little head, or it might fall off." She giggled and broke into a wide yawn that made me smile.

"Okay, But Roxie, I'm gonna miss you when ya leave." I could feel her rubbing her eyes with my hands.

"Oh Polly. I'm going to miss you as well. I'll write to you whenever I can and you'll be the talk of all the men." I held in a laugh as she made a face.

"I still don't like boys, Roxie, and God help me when I do. If they're talking then leave me out of it." I kissed her nose and let go of her hands. She shoves her hands on her hips.

"That's my sassy little girl." I laughed and waved her hands away from her hips. "Now get some sleep, Polly. You gotta see me off at seven tomorrow morning."

"Seven?!" Polly through her hands in the air as she stormed to bed. "What moron chose that time? I mean, who wakes up then?!"

"Normal human beings, something that you're not," I teased, "now, get in bed. Sleep." Hearing a huff, I stepped to her bed, kissing her forehead and tucking her in.

"'Night Polly. See ya in the morning." Trying not to make a noise, I closed the door and tiptoed to my room.

The next morning I awoke to a startling sight. Most of my belongings were packed away. The rest was coming with me. As I gazed at the clock-the only piece not packed away- I realized I had over two hours before the bus would come to pick me up.

I strode to my pack, in it all my necessities. The contents spilled onto my bed as I upturned the pack. Double checking everything making sure nothing was missing, I settled down and started repacking.

Glancing at the clock again, I noticed that a half-hour had gone by. I sighed to myself as I picked up the pack, heaving my body out of my room and down the stairs. Dumping my pack on one of the dining room chairs, I pulled myself into the kitchen to make something to eat.

As an egg started frying, I heard a snore come from near the fireplace. It was my father sitting in a chair facing the small embers and coal where a fire once had been. I sighed seeing a book that I recognized far too well, wrapped in his arms. It was a collection of letters and items that my mother and him had given to each other over the passing years.

I trudged back to the kitchen and finished cooking. While eating, I glanced at the clock to see that I had less then a hour left. Looking around, I tried to take in everything before I left. The picture frame in the corner cause my eye. I never really paid attention to until now, realizing it's true beauty. The frame looked to be silver, a flower pattern encrusting it. The picture was simple, my family smiling. It was one of the last times I had seen my father smile. Polly was being held in between Mother and Father. Each had an arm wrapped around her tiny body. She couldn't have been more then a year old. Then there was me, maybe ten or eleven, smiling in front of them all, a couple of bruises on my arms and two teeth becoming adults, leaving gaps in my overly wide smile.

"You should take it," a voice came from behind me. My father had made his way to my side, picking up the frame and examining the picture closely. I could almost see the color in my mothers favorite baby blue dress. Her beautiful bouncing, dark brown hair falling just below her shoulders. Her green eyes staring at me, the crinkles at the edge of her eyes from laughing so much. I was nothing compared to her beauty. My long hair almost black that hung to the small of my back, straight with nothing in it. My brown eyes dull with stress. Pale skin covered me, and sure, I had curves, but I rarely showed them. My mother was gorgeous, and my father knew it, loving her more then anyone else. Even as I watched him stare at her picturesque body through the glass of the frame, I grew envious. Nobody had ever looked at me with so much adoration, and I craved it.

My mind was shook out of thought as my father held out the picture for me to take. I took it, tucking it into a pocket of my pack. I was pulled into a tight hug until we both sat down, waiting out the remainder of time. My stomach seemed to have a whole zoo inside it trying to escape.

The clock reached seven and I lifted my pack, walking outside as my father woke up my sister. The olive green truck pulled up in front of my house and I turned for my father and sister, who came rushing outside.

I lifted my sister into the hug, twirling slightly. Putting her down, she smiled at me with those big green eyes she had inherited from Mother. She looked like a miniature version of Mother as her bright smile played down my nervousness. Turning to my Father, I hugged him quickly before turning back to Polly.

"You be good, and don't give your Father any trouble. Stay in school and if I hear anything about alcohol in your system, I swear to the Lord above, I will walk back here if I have to and I will kick you into the next century." She giggled and just smiled.

"Be careful, Roxie," she whispered. I pursed my lips and nodded. Walking into the truck, I waved as it started.

"You be good, ya little alien!" I shouted and we took off, Polly stomped her foot and shouted in protest before running to catch up to the truck. Breathing heavily, she gave up, her pale green dress spinning to catch up with her momentum, and waved to me until they were out of sight.

I faced forward, leaning back into my seat. This is the start of something new- a new chance. I was going to become a different person after going through training. I would be a soldier. I would be a paratrooper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down, Ms. Farris," Colonel Sink motioned me to sit at the chair in front of the desk. I had just gotten there at Camp Toccoa, Georgia, not even ten minutes before I was rushed over to talk to this older gentleman sitting right in front of me.

"Yes sir," I took a seat and glanced around, trying not to move my head. I had been dressed in military uniform before I walked into the office and it felt strange not wearing a dress. Colonel Sink cleared his throat and folded his hands on the desk in front of him. I felt stressed, ready to run out of there and scream, all the way back to Colorado, but I wouldn't. I needed to do this, to prove myself.

"Ms. Farris, according to your report, you're extremely smart, so you should understand the strange circumstances of this situation."

"Yes sir," I nod and he gives me a warm, fatherly smile. Something that I'm not quite used to.

"So, given the state of this situation, and that you are three weeks behind the rest of the boys, I am placing you under the careful watch of Lieutenant Sobel. He's a good man and a great instructor. I believe that he won't have any objections. You are being placed in Easy Company of the 101st Airborne. It would give people in America a good kick to help with the war when they hear about a woman fighting. Good luck, wait outside while I talk to Lieutenant Sobel."

"Yes sir," I smiled and stood up, giving him a salute that he returned and I turned on my heel, walking out and standing by the door. A man soon rushed to the door , giving me a quick glance with dark, beady, piercing eyes. He has tan skin, a hawk-like nose, and black, clean-cut hair. Giving me a glare, he opened the door and closed it quickly. _He looks like a fun guy._

I heard muffled voices and one slowly raised into a shout. It's wasn't Colonel Sink, so it must've Lieutenant Sobel. The shouts became loud enough to the point where I could hear them clearly and it was nothing good.

"I will _not_ instruct a woman! It's a disgrace to myself and to the whole company of Easy!" _Making great friends already._ "This is an outrage!"

"You will instruct this woman. She has all the qualifications needed. Call in an experiment, Lieutenant Sobel. You have three days to teach her everything necessary and then she will join the other men in their training."

"Three days, sir? Three days to instruct a woman on something that it took men three weeks to learn?"

"Yes. You have full capabilities over this matter, and it _is_ a delicate matter, Lieutenant Sobel."

"Yes sir." Sobel sounds defeated and angry. The door opens and he points at me. "You, follow me, now."

"Yes sir." I'm getting so used to the almost robotic answer of an order. Maybe I can do this.

I had spoken too soon. As I stared at myself, almost disgusted by the mirror, I wondered what I could do to grow my hair back. My once long hair that I had loves was now cut shoulder length and I tied it up, wanting to cry. Sweeping the piles of hair on the floor, I finished and walked out to Sobel, who just glared.

What I thought to be the hardest day of my life at the time, I would soon discover that it was indeed, one of my easiest. After learning how to properly clean all of my weaponry and equipment, I was taught simple hand signals and how to properly address a ranking officer, along with all of the ranks above and below me, considering I was put in the rank of Corporal.

Getting no break, I immediately was put on the run up the hell mountain named Curahee. Three miles up and three miles down, but that wasn't much. I was a freak for running, racing my father up hills and sprinting up hiking trails in Colorado, but the shouting from Sobel was what really got to me.

"Is that the best you can do, Corporal?! Shouldn't you be home cooking and cleaning for the men who are the ones doing the real fighting?! You're weak, useless, pointless, Corporal! Get that into your head now, because by all my means, I will get you out of the airborne!" I slapped the stone at the top stone, my mind screaming at my body to stop right there and break down and cry, and then leave, but I wouldn't.

Finally, after that hell of a day, I collapsed in my bunk that was placed in my own cabin. Barely having time to get dressed into my sleep clothes, my sore brain killing me. That place became my hell, and Sobel was the devil, and you could shoot me if you disagreed.

Over the next two days, my body became sore, worse then it had ever been before, but I was told by Colonel Sink that I was doing the impossible on day two, so I guess it was expected for me to barely be able to move. Except Sobel was a monster, and decided from the second he saw me that he either wanted me to walk off the base in shame or be dead. And I decided that I just wanted the bastard dead.

Day three came and it was worse then the others, but who the hell was checking. By the end, I thought I was going to get a brake, something that didn't seem to exist in Sobels mind. But no, instead of a break, I was forced to go through an obstacle course, which involved so much damn mud that I could have sworn there was enough to fill all of Sinks office. I had drawn some attention from the other men, none of them realizing that the person they were cheering on was actually a woman.

Smiling to myself at the thought of finally getting to meet them and tell them that that was me was one of the best thoughts I had had all day. Finishing the obstacle course, I looked to Sobel, who was fuming, shouting at the men who were cheering me on. Soon, the groups dispersed and Sobel walked up to me, glaring as if he wished to shoot nails through my eyes.

"Follow me, now, Corporal," Sobel shouted.

"Yes sir," I answered, following the son of a bitch as we walked back to my cabin. He opened the door, grabbing my bag and throwing it at me.

"Pack up, Corporal, you're moving in with the men." _Damn it._ I didn't think that I would be getting shoved in there immediately. But of course I was, as long as Sobel could make it difficult for me. "Wash up, first." I walked into the bathroom and looked at my face, which was almost covered in mud. Tossing water at my face, the dirty water pooled in the sink and I wiped my face off with the towel.

Walking back out, I had to rush to pack and follow Sobel, who had already started walking. Passing other cabins, we walk to the fifth one on the right and Sobel walks in, the rowdy cabin immediately quiet. I walk in behind him.

"Your new member," Sobel states simply and points to the third bunk on the left side, signaling that's where I'm supposed to sleep. He stalks out, angry and I walk over to my bunk, setting my things down. I could hear whispers and one distinct word within the mix, 'woman'.

"Holy shit," one of the men shouted from across the room, "you're a broad!"

"Yeah, I'm a broad," I defended, trying to keep my voice level and my head up, "so the fuck what?" The men seem shocked at a woman using such words, but I was fed up with men who thought they were better with me.

"Well... you're a broad... it's not normal," another man stated and I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"Well, it's normal now, buddy. I would get used to me being here, because I'm here to stay."

"But you're a woman," yet another man shouted and I could feel all of my anger from the past three days boiling up, threatening to blow. I opened my mouth to defend myself but I was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up," a man shouted and I felt myself start to go red. _So much for a good start._ The man continued, though. "Like the lady said, she's a broad, 'so the fuck what?' Leave her alone, she's probably gone through enough hell without you bastards pushin' her 'round!" And with that, I felt my tension disperse, my anger gone and suddenly, I felt happy, for the first time in three days.

Most of the men went back to what they were doing, stealing glances at me with every chance they got. But two of them didn't, they seemed to be deciding something. I soon found out what it was. Both swaggered up to me, grins on their faces.

"Hiya, sweetheart," I recognized the voice as the one who had defended me earlier, "name's Bill Guarnere, sorry about these bastards. Always getting in other peoples business." I smiled and shook his outstretched hand. He was handsome, with light skin and almost black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a set, defined jaw line and had a nice voice, with an accent that meant he was surely from somewhere along the East coast. "Then there's this bastard, J-" Bill was cut off by the taller man.

"I can introduce myself, dumbass," the taller man smiled. He had tan skin with the same color hair and eyes as Bill. "I'm Joe Toye, nice ta meet cha."

"Nice to meet you too, the both of you. I'm Roxanna Farris, but most people just call me Roxie." I could see a smile spread on Bill's face and Joe knocked his shoulder.

"If anyone bothers ya, Roxie, just tell us, we'll straighten it out real quick," Joe smirks and walks off.

"Gotcha'," I laugh and get to unpacking, making sure everything is perfect so that Sobel doesn't kill me. I then realized that Bill was still standing there. I cleared my throat and Bill sat down, emanating awkward tension.

"Just couldn't help but notice," Bill states and I glance at him, "since you're a lady, where the hell are ya gonna change?" I looked around, realizing that there was no real private space for me to change into different clothes.

"Bastard," I say, and then swear again. "Not you, Bill. Sobel. The asshole just shoved me in here, didn't give a fuck about my privacy." Bill snickers and I look at him.

"Swear a damn lot for a lady."

"Never been much of a lady, Bill." I stood up, looking around to see if there was anything to fix my gender dilemma. "More of a broad... or a bitch. We'll just have to see what you all think." I heard a laugh from behind me and I turned around to see a man with dark brown, messy hair and puppy dog eyes. He was working on a radio.

"Sorry, doll. Couldn't help but listen in. Names George Luz." He stuck out his hand to shake and I took it, shaking and glancing at the radio. "After I'm done with this damn thing, I think I could help ya with that privacy problem there, although I don't think most of the men would mind." He gave me a sly glance before winking. I giggle, then regain my composure quickly and I feel Bill stand up next to me.

"How the hell'a'ya gonna do that, Luz," Bill asks.

"Put up a curtain in the corner, can probably get an extra blanket from Doc," Luz answers, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he focused on the radio.

"Thanks, George. It's very kind of ya," I smile and I see a smile spread across George's face, the cigarette held in his teeth.

"No problem, sweetie. Always here to do the right thing." Luz winks at me yet again and Bill gives a dry laugh before patting me on my back.

"Like Joe said, Roxie, if anyone bothers ya..." Bill trailed off and I nodded. _Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it first seemed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Band of Brothers series, I am just obsessed with it. I mean no offense to any of the brave men who fought in this war. I mean it only for entertainment purposes.**

**Now, since we're done with the official stuff, I would just like to ask any of the readers a question. A poll, if you may. I am in between deciding whether Roxie should be paired up with Bill Guarnere or Donald Malarkey. Either message me or give a review so I can figure out who it'll be. Enjoy. :)**

We were standing in formation outside in the hot humidity under the Georgia sun. Mosquito's were eating us alive and we couldn't do a damn thing about it. As I stood there, I couldn't help but think about the rest of yesterday, which was spent meeting a good bit of the men.

There was of course Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye, both of which ended up giving me the nickname of 'baby doll,' before I fell asleep. Then there was George Luz, who could make you piss yourself from the constant jokes that were uttered, usually my way. There was a very sweet man called Don Malarkey who had the reddest hair I had ever seen. Don stuck with me most of the night, making sure none of the other men tried to make any moves on me. I became fast friends with Frank Perconte, a man who was almost shorter then me, and Shifty Powers, who was claimed by the other men to be the best shot in the whole battalion. Carwood Lipton was considered the closest thing the company had to a dad, and he was extremely nice, coming to no surprise to me that he was already married. Bull Randleman, a giant of a man, with the kindest heart a human could have. Then there was Joe Leibgott, who was a complete smooth talker but could have a fierce temper when he got angry. David Webster, who was a sweetheart and dragged me into an hour long debate about Romeo and Juliet, in which Malarkey ended up passing out on my shoulder. Floyd Talbert, or better known as Tab, who ended up being the one to push Malarkey off of me and drag me away from Webster to go have dinner. And of course Eugene Roe, but the guys called him Doc. He didn't ever say much but when he did it was kind of like listening to a philosopher. I was shoved between Tab and him during dinner and conversation just seemed to fly around, more entertaining then ever in my entire life.

And that wasn't even half of them. Some of the guys around me I couldn't even recognize. But every once in a while while waiting for the very _late_, mind you, bastard Sobel, I would get an encouraging glance from one of the men I did know, and that made me feel better immediately. And in all of my thoughts of what could happen I suddenly was shaken out by an angry shout from the devil himself.

"You _people_ are at the position of attention!" Sobel's raspy voice echoed over the men and myself. Sobel walks in front of us, and the only thing I can hope is that he doesn't say anything to me. Sobel stops in front of Perconte and glares.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" I try my hardest to keep a poker face, staring straight in front of me, at the back of someones head.

"No, Sir," Perconte answers.

"That'd explain the creases at the bottom," Sobel retaliates. There is a hesitation.

"No excuse, Sir," Perconte says, and I can hear a twinge of frustration.

"Volunteering for the parachuting infantry is one thing, Perconte. But you've got a long way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked." Poor Frank. Sobel walks around to another man.

"Name?"

"Luz, George." Sobel grabs George's gun away, looking it down.

"Dirt in the rear side aperture, your weekend pass is revoked." Sobel tosses the gun back and can't help but get the feeling that someone will sooner or later shoot this man. Sobel then paces over to Bull and another man are standing and decides not to mess with them. I can hear a bugle sounding in the distance.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergent Lipton?"

"Yesterday, sir," Lipton replies.

"Long enough to notice this," Sobel snarls and tosses a microscopic string in front of Lipton, "revoked."

"Sir," Lipton answers and I feel an anger building up in me.

"Name," Sobel asks Donald. I draw a sharp breath.

"Malarkey, Donald G," he answers and I can only hope it won't be too bad.

"Malarkey," Sobel contemplates, "Malarkey's slang for bullshit, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Don answers and if I wasn't so pissed off, I would probably laugh.

"Rust on the butt-plate hinge-spring Private Bullshit, revoked," Sobel tosses Malarkeys gun at him and starts walking towards me.

"Name," Sobel snarls at my face, harsher then to the other men.

"Farris, Roxanna J," I say in a steady tone.

"Have you been polishing you're boots twice a day, Corporal?" I inwardly wince as I can see a cruel smirk on Sobels face.

"No, sir."

"That's what I thought, you weekend pass is revoked." Sobel walks down the line to Joe Liebgott and I let out my breath that I had forgotten about.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, sir," Joe answers and I can't help but glare in Sobel's direction.

"Rusty bayonet, Liebgott," Sobel lifts the bayonet and for a second I feel the need to grab it away from Sobel, because he looks like he's going to stab Lieb. "You wanna kill Germans?"

"Yes, sir," Lieb answers.

"Not with this," Sobel slaps Lieb's helmet with his bayonet and I'm sure that it'll leave a mark or at least ringing in his skull. He walks forward pushing Tab sideways. "I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war," he lifts up the bayonet and then throws in into the dirt, turning to us, "and I will not take you to war in your condition. Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man who had a weekend pass, has lost it. Change into your PT gear, we're running Curahee." And with that, Sobel walks off, leaving a bunch of fuming men and myself to run up a mountain.

Winters turns around and gives our orders. "Second platoon fall out. You have two minutes. Fall out!" I already admire Winters for the way he keeps his calm. We run to our barracks and start changing. Me, thankfully behind the curtain that George, Tab, Bull and Eugene made for me. I can hear angry murmurs and I feel like punching the wall. And I can hear Perco perfectly.

"I ain't goin' up that hill," Frank states and I walk out from behind the curtains, making some of the men do a double take. I feel uncomfortable with how short the shorts are and how the shirt seems to purposefully stick to some parts of my torso more then others. Johnny Martin walks in and immediately starts barking at Frank.

"Hey, Perconte, wat're you thinkin' of, blousin' you're pants." I roll my eyes. It seems the hotter it gets, the more pissed off the men get. Add that with Sobel and you've got a downright furious bunch.

"Shut up, Martin, alright? He kicked everybody," Perco retaliates.

"Yeah, well you should know better! Don't give him no excuses," Johnny starts to argue. God damn Italians.

"Excuses?" Perco growls, "why don't you come 'ere, get down, look at 'em, and you tell me if there's a crease on 'em." I roll my eyes yet again and freeze mid-roll with the next words. "And what about Roxie, huh? Have you seen her goddamn boots? They're better then the rest of ours combined."

"Thanks, Perco, but I don't need to be brought into this," I whisper, trying to calm him down. Johnny gives me a thankful nod, noticing that he was just trying to be a jackass and I let out an angry sigh.

"Alright, let's go, on the road," Lipton shouts, walking in, "PT formation! Let's move, move, move!" I give a nod to Perco and run out to catch up with the other guys. I can hear Lipton telling off Perco and I smile out of pure hysteria. It's hot, I'm mad, surrounded by angry men, running in shorts that are to an extreme and somehow, I thought that this could be fun.

"Lookin' good, Roxie," a man says from behind me and I only recognize him from formation.

"Hey, watch it, asshole," I snarl. The man laughs and nods to someone on the other side of me. Someone that I immediately recognize to be Don.

"You're right, Don. This one's fiery," he laughs yet again and I glare at Malarkey.

"So now everyone needs to know about me, huh Don?" I mean to say it jokingly but considering that I'm not a morning person and todays been about as amazing as a fly in my soup, I almost bark it.

"You're too late on that, honey," the man smiles, sticking out his hand. "I'm Skip Muck. It's nice ta meet'cha." I can't help but smile at the awkward manner and I shake my head, laughing.

"Sorry, Roxie. He's just a friend of mine," Don smiles and I nod.

"Yeah, well, better keep your friends hands off'a me." I give a wink to both of them and then jog a bit faster, catching up with Bill and Joe.

"Lookin' good, baby doll," Bill whispers so that no one else can hear except the three of us.

"Damn straight I look good," I joke and I can see Joe start to shake in silent laughter, "what the hell did'ja think I would look like?" Bill stumbles to answer the question and I smile, running with the two men who have succeeded in making Camp Toccoa feel like home. Some bastards from Dog company start messing with us.

"Oh, Easy Company! Hey, while you're runnin', don't worry. We'll take yer dates to the movie's for ya. Especially you, little lady. I'll help ya skip out on the runnin' and me an' you can go have some fun." The last bit was directed at me and I can feel Joe Toy and Bill move closer to me.

"Nah, I'm alright," I retaliate, "I've already seen Easy men get dressed so if I'm gonna go on any dates, it's gonna be with one of my boys. Besides, you're date's are gonna need some female company!" I can hear laughter and blush rising on some of the shy Easy men's faces. I see Bill give me a look and bend over.

"You watch us get dressed," he asks in my ear and I smile and shrug. He knows that that's the best answer he's going to get, so he drop it. We run faster and smack off some of the Dog men's hats.

As we reach Curahee, we get in formation. About halfway up, we start to chant. And guess who's leading us in these chants?

Sobel.

"What is this?" Sobel shout's. _Hell_, I want to answer.

"Curahee!" Big ass rock!

"And what does Curahee mean?" A bastard forcing us to run a mountain!

"We stand alone." And boy does he mean that!

"How far up, how far down?" Doesn't matter, because we're still in hell!

"Three miles up, three miles down!" Just climbing the hell social status!

"And what company is this?" The company who has to do _fucking_ everything!

"Easy Company!" _Anything_ but easy!

"And what do we do?" Run!

"We stand alone!" And that was when Skip just had to trip. I grab the back of his shirt and start to help pull him back up.

"Do not help that man! Do _not_ help that man!" Sobel shouts. I snarl and pull his shirt, moving forward.

"Be careful," I whisper in his ear and he nods.

"We do not stop!" Sobel snarls and I feel a sudden urge to slap him. Skip is limping, but my pride sets in as he keeps going. Malarkey is holding onto his friends arm, steadying him. "You have thirteen minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you want to serve in the Paratroopers! Hi ho, silver!" We keep running, and finally, I can see the top. I am right behind Winters.

I slap the rock and I hear him giving encouraging words. Bill is right behind me and he gives my back a little push.

"C'mon, you can make it up here! C'mon, c'mon now, let's go! C'mon Farris, Guarnere!" I run down, giving a smile to the men going the opposite way. Soon, both Bill and I are running next to each other.

"Sweat never looked so good on you, baby doll," Bill states and I give a laugh.

"Thanks Bill. Same goes back at you," I breathe. We get back in formation and finally, we make it down. Heading to our barracks, I collapse on my bunk and start swearing.

"C'mon, baby doll," Joe Toye kicks my shoe. "Think happy thoughts."

"Oh, I am. I'm thinking about how many different ways I can blow up that mountain with Sobel on it." We laugh and I change, sore, but ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! So, I decided to do this chapter pretty quick because I noticed that there was a lot of flirting going on between Bill and Roxie. So, in this chapter, I'm going to put up a bunch of flirting between Don and Roxie so that it's all evened out. Right now it's a tie but just as a heads up, each of the men will get a bit of romance with Roxie, I just need the main romance to base it off of. Please keep reviewing so I can figure out which man to pair Roxie up with! So, after the boring official Disclaimer that I do not own this series nor will I ever, even though I would give an arm and a leg for it. This is just for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. Now, enjoy. :)**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Not kidding guys, reviews make my day, whether good or constructive, just please, no extreme hating.**

As time passes, it becomes routine. Morning PT, lesson, food, run, lesson, food, lesson, Afternoon PT, food, and then on Fridays, a long ass march. And that was what we were on right now, the long march. It goes without saying that we were exhausted, the past couple of days, Sobel had forced us to run up and down Currahee in full gear.

Speaking of Sobel, just guess who was the one to ordered us not to drink from our canteens. Guess who was not on this march. Or, for that matter, on any march we did every Friday night. That's exactly right.

Lieutenant Fucking Sobel.

Now, on this particular march, we were pushing ourselves past the point of exhaustion. Stumbling over our own feet was normal, or poking each other in the back with our rifles to keep us all going. And to top it all off, it was raining. I'm not one to mind the rain, as a matter of fact, I love it. It also provided a free water supply, and Lieutenant Winters didn't even care if we lifted our heads up and opened our mouths to catch some precious water droplets on our tongue. My big problem, though, was the fact that I had an extremely annoying, cranky Cobb to my left, an over talkative Skip Muck on my right, and Malarkey behind me, who had decided to poke me in the back every ten seconds with his rifle just for the hell of it. Besides all of that, George Luz was walking in front of me, snickering every time I grunted or grumbled when I tripped or when Don poked me.

I, being in an extremely bad mood, would poke George in the back whenever he lifted his head to sky. An angry glare would be sent my way over George's shoulder and I would smile. Finally, Don had poked me too many damn times.

"Don, I swear to every God and deity that has ever been worshiped on this goddamned planet that if you poke me in the back one more fucking time, I will cut your eye out with my pinkie nail," I snarled.

"What, and ruin that pretty face?" Skip butts in, "Nah, honey. Ta' scare a man, you go for the balls."

"I would enjoy the first bit, though," Malarkey states and I trip in shock.

Regaining my thoughts, I turn my head to the side and look at him through the corner of my eye, "which first part? Me digging out you eye, or going for your balls."

"Going for the balls," Don smirks in a very un-Don-like way and nods at me, "pretty sure you'd enjoy that, too." I trip yet again, almost toppling over George with me. Steadying myself by grabbing Bull's elbow, I turn to see Skip give Don an award winning smile. Bull carefully helps me steady myself.

"I'm'a say somethin'," Bull says and my attention, and thankfully everyone around me, goes directly towards him.

"Ta' who," George asks. They look at each other and then look back straight ahead.

"Lieutenant Winters," Bull asks, his voice echoing over the men.

"What is it," Lieutenant Winters asks, glancing at us.

"Permission to speak, sir," Bull drawls, his Southern accent thick.

"Granted," Winters replies.

"Sir, we got nine companies, sir" Bull explains.

"That we do," Winters answers, his voice showing a tinge of curiosity.

"Well how 'come we're the only company marchin' every Friday night, twelve miles, full pack, in the pitch dark?"

"What do you think, Private Randleman," Winters asks and I can tell he is actually curious.

"Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir," Bull answers and I smile.

"Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy company, Private Randleman." Lieutenant Winters answers. "He just hates you." There's a chorus of laughter and Skip pushes my helmet.

"Thank you, sir!" Bull answers and I laugh some more.

"He hates you too, Roxie," Skip smiles. I scrunch up my nose and nod my head.

"Good, I hope he knows I hate him right back," I answer and Skip laughs. We finish the rest of the march in silence, leaving us to contemplate the reason of life and death, or when we're going to have the next cigarette.

"Lieutenant Winters, I was canteens out of belts with the caps unscrewed," Sobel orders.

"Easy company, canteens out and open," Winters orders us. We take out our canteens and unscrew the caps.

"On my command, they will pour the contents onto the ground," Sobel orders.

"On the C.O.'s order, you will upend your canteen," Winters orders us.

"Now, Lieutenant," Sobel growls.

"Pour 'em," Winters shouts. And with that, we pour the precious water onto the ground. I can't begin to explain how tempting it was to stop pouring and drink the rest of it, even if it was a few drop. I mournfully watch all of my water splash on the ground. Wavering on the spot from pure exhaustion and lack of water in my system, I spread my feet out slightly and stare straight forward to steady myself.

"Who is this," I hear Sobel shout and my head immediately whips in the direction of the devil himself, sending a shake through my body and I feel nauseous.

"Christiansen," Sobel shouts, "why is their no water in your canteen? You drank out from your canteen, didn't you?!" Christiansen tries to answer but Sobel interrupts him. "Lieutenant Winters!"

"Yes, sir," Winters asks.

"Was this man ordered to not drink from his canteen during the Friday night march," Sobel asks, already knowing the answer.

"He was, sir," Winters answers and I let out a quite sigh.

"Private Christiansen, you have disobeyed a direct order," Sobel snarls and I can't help but feel sorry for the Private, "you will fill your canteen and you will repeat all twelve miles of the march, immediately!"

"Yes, sir," Christiansen answers, finally able to get a word in.

"Fall out," Sobel almost screams and I slowly turn my head forward in order to not make my stomach turn upside down again. Sobel signals Lieutenant Winters to stand a bit away from the company and I can tell that he is being reprimanded. That ignorant, self-righteous son of a bitch Sobel is reprimanding the only man who actually deserves to have the rank of Lieutenant. Sobel walks away and Lieutenant Winters orders us to fall out back to our barracks.

"Don," I say and he turns to look at me, "wait up, I can barely fucking walk."

"I thought just a while ago, you were threatening me to cut out my eye with your fingernail." Don smirks as I lean against him, his arm laying lazily around my shoulders.

"Or go after your balls," I retaliate, my voice barely above a whisper, "which you said you wouldn't mind."

"True enough," Don smiles and leads me into the barracks where I change behind the curtain immediately and I hear his voice through the curtain, "but you said you wouldn't mind it either."

"I never said that," I snarl, probably a bit too loud. I hear him walk off and I walk out, laying down on my bunk without a second thought to anything.


End file.
